


L-O-V-E

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: Its time everyone knew just how much LOVE was at Hogwarts. However, many didn't realize it would go to this extent. Let's find out what happened in between the years and watch things unfold.Separate Short Stories for how they came to be. Amongst minis to follow along throughout.Titled M just in case.





	L-O-V-E

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DRARRY: Fanfiction and fanart facebook group](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DRARRY%3A+Fanfiction+and+fanart+facebook+group).



"I will write out stories each due to their names - Chapters will portray how those characters become one-" "Hold on Queenie, i'm playing pokemongo" "Shouldn't you be playing WizardsUnite?" "Nope, did that earlier" "Which house are you?" "Gryffindor my fellow slytherin. Gryffindor." "Alright as I was saying, read each chapter to understand what they go through-" "Did you ever get that letter fixed on your keyboard?" "-and...wait what? No I didn't. not yet." "Well then hurrry up" "can't find the piece" "I meant with the pairing chapters" "Folks if you'll excuse me."

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments if you wish, I love comments and to know what you think. But don't tell me I did something wrong. A writer thinks outside the box, not like those inside it.


End file.
